


A Clean Win

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: All these years later...
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Clean Win

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'triumph'

It was a short-lived triumph, but Sora didn't care. He'd cleanly disarmed Riku, sending Riku's wooden sword to the sand, and...

Well, then he'd been pounced on, too busy grinning and posing to realize that Riku wasn't quite finished.

The sand was warm beneath his back, his sword cast aside and forgotten, his feeling of triumph nearly lost in the haze of Riku's mouth against his--

Sora tangled his hands up into Riku's hair and wondered if it'd be the same if he'd lost.

All these years later, their mock-duels were largely the same...

But it was nice to win.


End file.
